Zebastyan a adventure v2
by ssjzohan
Summary: What happens to the average fan of a show when he gets the opportunity of a life time to visit that show,this is what happens.
1. Chapter 1

ok guys ssjzohan back with this new version of my story tell me should I continue for not thanks

What happens when a teen gets transported to a new world find out as soon as this message ends.

It was an average day in Rockwall Texas . In this town we see a young male about 14 years old with brown hair and brown eyes border lining black. He Is 5'6 and is pretty fit for his age,since he is in gymnastics,and is wearing a blue polo shirt and brownkackies. This male is named Zebastyan... And this is his story.

"Aww man school is gonna kill me" whined the young teen.'oh well at least I got my fanfics to read' he thought. "I wonder if mom would let me go to Stevens today" Zebastyan said out loud. Steven was his best friend since 7th grade and they both had the same interests in shows, mainly Dragon Ball Z. They often thought about how awesome it would be to meet and train with the z fighters.

"Hey mom can I go to Stevens today since I got no practice and no homework" asked Zebastyan. "Umm I guess that's fine just be back by nine ok" replied his mom. "Thanks mom I'll be home by nine" said Zebastyan. As Zebastyan walked to his friends house since his school was so close to his house he couldliterally wake up 20 minutes till school started use up 15 minuets and still be on time. But as he was walking he noticed that a storm had literally appeared out of no where.' Man I gotta hurry' thought zebastyan as he ran through the rain.

As soon as he got to his friends house he was about to knock when the un thinkable could happen... He was struck by lightning."Ouch" he screams as he feels a burning white hot pain go through his body as the world fades to black.

*Mysterious void*

We now see our young hero suspended in what seems to be darkness as he wakes up a voice is heard."hmm so this is the one huh". A loud booming voice says."Wait where am I" yells zebastyan. "Am I dead" says zebastyan a little bit calmer now since he knew he was going to need to be calm to survive (if he wasn't dead already).

"Dead hah that's real funny but no your not dead" reply's the voice calmly. 'if I'm not dead then where am I' thought zebastyan since this made no sense to him."You are in what I call the void the place spirits and souls pass through till they get to heaven" replied the voice. " wait wait wait your telling me in in the place souls pass through... but I'm not dead" reply's zebastyan. "yea that seems about right" reply's the voice."this makes no sense" says zebastyan as he tries to understand the logic in the situation.

Zebastyan notices the darkness around suddenly go bright as the voice says"Have fun in the new world". "Wait what" zebastyan says as he is once again blinded by white.

*mountain area 439*

We know see a young male the same age as our hero outside a small cottage that was oval shaped and had a small chimney."I hope moms cooking diner I'm getting hungry" says the male as a shattering roar comes across the land."oops" the boy says as he scratches his stomach. "Gohan can you bring some fire wood for me sweetie" a women asks as she is in the kitchen of the house with the windows open, she is wearing a purple Chinese dress and her hair is in buns on her head."sure mom"Gohan replies as he quickly goes of into the forest and after finding a big enough tree kicking it he goes through several steps to break the wood into tinier pieces.

As he carries the wood back he notices a boy seemingly asleep on the ground.

'oh no I got to get him to mom before something happens to him' Gohan thought as he dropped the wood and raced for home.

"Mom mom come quickly" Gohan practelly shouts as he comes into the house."Gohan what's wrong dear" his mom says as she walks to the living is shocked to see a boy knocked out in her sons arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ssjzohan here with the next chapter. Thank you son Omar for reviewing you are awesome... And so are you jalen kun I'll try and keep in your methods in mind.. Now for my favorite part the disclaimer.. I do not own dragon ball z there I said it. Here for reference **_**this means thoughts**_** and bold mea**

_Who is this boy and why is he sleeping its the middle of the afternoon._"Umm gohan sweety who is this" asked his mother nervously._Woo I thought mom would explode in rage for me bringing him here, I'm off to a good start_"Umm I don't know mom I found him in the forest sleeping on my way back home, you know how bad the forest is mom he could have been eaten"exclaimed gohan._ Goku if you only could see gohan now I know you would be proud._

"I guess you're right gohan, just put him on the couch for now" replied his mother as if nothing had happen and there wasn't a stranger in the house._I think mom is taking this to calmly_" ok mom" gohan replies as he set the teen down on the couch.**But as we look into the teens mind we find anything but calm in there. **_What's going on here, more importantly what are those things_.

"Get away from me" zebastyan screams as he backs away from what appears to be black masses that are starting to take shape. As he runs backwards the masses have finished forming and what they formed has shocked him to the core. _No this is impossible_" how are you here you guys aren't supposed to be real, you're just a tv shows villains"zebastyan says as he walks backwards in fear. "But here we are in the flesh isn't that right frieza" A green android said. He was tall and had wings like a dragon fly on his back, while his at the top split in half of looked like. He seemed cocky and had an expression that said you can't beat me.

"Why you're right cell we are in the flesh aren't we" replied frezia as he stood in his final form. Frezia looks like a small human but ghost white with purple orbs on his arms legs and head, had a tail, and finally had three toes on his feet._ I'm going to die how can I beat the people who almost beat a super sayin, _swallowing his fear zebastyan asks a question that has been on his mind" Why are you here I haven't done anything to you". "Hmm why tell you when your about to die" screams cell as he flies up into the skies as he begins a chant zebastyan knew too well." Kaaameeehhaaameehaaaaaaaaa" he then fires a bright blue beam with crackling energy surrounding it._ Well I'm doomed._

As the beam comes down Zebastyan has only one thing to say "this is going to hurt in the morning…. If I survive from it".**Boooooooooooooooom **an explosion occurs as soon as the beam hits the ground. "Hahahah" Zebastyan pants as he wakes up to find himself on a really nice couch but not one he recognizes. "Huh where am I this isn't Steven's couch" his was old but comfy. "Oh your awake that's good dear my name is chichi and my son brought you here cause he found you in the forest" said the women now known as chichi. _Holy crap holy crap im in dragon ball z this can't be real. _"Um excuse me MS Chichi can you tell me how old your son is" Zebastyan asks nervously. "Umm he is 14 why" chichi asks. "Umm no reason just curious" Zebastyan replies.

"Mom is he awake yet" asks gohan as he comes around a corner. "Umm hi" he says as he awkwardly waves at me.

_**Hey guys ssjzohan here how did you like the chapter love it hate it tell me in the reviews and follow me if ya want.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Hey guys ssjzohan here with the next chapter of my adventure in dragon ball z ,shout outs to anyone who reads my story and , my to reviewers Jalen kun and Son Omar ... If you enjoyed it hated it please leave a review ok guys... I've rambled enough here's the next chapter.**

_Oh my god its really him, gohan the savior of the world and the first ssj2 . Don't screw this up._ "Um hi there my name is zebastyan"he said as he slowly waved back."Umm nice to meet you zebastyan my name is gohan" gohan said as he put his hand out for a hand shake._ Now that I met him I wonder if I can get him to train me? Nahhh oh well I can try but I better ask some questions._

"Umm I'll let you boys get acquainted" chichi said as she left to probably make lunch like she was supposed to. "hey gohan... do you mind if I ask you some questions" zebastyan asked being gohan just looked confused."What kind of questions"? He asked.

_Did I just ruin my chance nooooooo?_ " Just like your hobbies and stuff so I can know more about you and then I do the same thing... Is that fare?" zebastyan asked hoping gohan would say yes. _Hmm I guess it can't hurt he seems harmless_. "I guess that's fine"gohan said while zebastyan cheered in his head."ok I'll ask three questions, my first one do you do some kind of martial arts" zebastyan asked hoping gohan said yes.

_How could he tell?_" Actually yes I do since I've been practicing since I was only four years old". "Neat ok my second question... Um can you tell me about your immediate family like your mom,dad,and brothers or sisters"?_ The one question he could ask._ "My mothers name is chichi as you know already... She is the daughter of the Ox king and wants me to be a scholar" gohan said as he sighed. _Yep that's the chichi we know from the show. _

"Now I only have one brother and he was born a year ago his name is goten... ,he is a bundle of energy but you can't get mad at him if he gets into trouble" gohan laughed as he thought of his brother who reminded him of there dad." He seems fun" zebastyan said as he smiled of the description gohan gave him of his brother goten. "Now my dad,he was a hero... always protecting the innocent, and even when he beat his opponents he let them have a second chance... that's who my father was.. goku son" gohan said as he seemed a little upset. "Your dad seems to be an awesome person"zebastyan said as he was in aww from the description of Goku from gohan.

"Now my final question, would you be willing to train me in your style of martial arts"? zebastyan asked while looking at gohan hopping he says yes._ Please please please say yesssss. Hmmm I wonder he seems real nice and he looks around my age plus he is a human so he won't get too strong._

"Alright I guess I can train you but you have to listen to me and we have to do quietly and secretly" gohan said in whisper. Zebastyan nodded just excited he would learn martial arts with a sayin.

"Now it's my turn to ask the questions" gohan said as he looked straight in zebastyan's eyes."Ok shoot" replied zebastyan calmly. "Ok zebastyan why were you in the forest asleep on the ground"? gohan seemed actually curious about his answer. _I can actually answer this one!_ "I honestly don't know, I was on my way to a friends house to hang with him, but as soon as I was about to knock I felt a burning pain through my body,then I woke up here"replied zebastyan leaving out the part with the weird voice and void.

_Hmm that's weird but I can wonder about that later. _"Ok my second question why do you want to learn martial arts"? Gohan asked sincerely. " I guess it's because I want to learn how to defend my family back home and I can't do that if I am weak" zebastyan said without fear of gohans response. _Good answer dad would have liked to meet you._

"My final question... what are your favorite hobbies"**(I have no other ideas)** asked gohan? _ Hmm my hobbies that's easy._ " that's easy my hobbies are gaining new skills,eating, and shockingly singing as well" zebastyan said slightly embarrassed at the end.

"Wait you sing"? gohan said slightly shocked. "yea I've been singing since I was 5 so I've been singing for a while now" zebastyan said.

**Alright guys that ends chapter 3 please leave a review and ill need votes for if I should put tfs popo and the krillin owned count in so please do that for me k guys well updates will be slower only cause of... School and I'm no good on punctuation. Well pm me soon by readers.**

**Also this is my longest chapter…I know sad right anyway that's all byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Hey guys how is your Saturday going I hope it goes/ is well so I've been forgetting to do this but I do not own dragon ball z ..But a guy can dream right? I've rambled enough for now it's not like I'm stalling you from reading ok I'm done have fun reading.**

_That's a long time to be singing._"zebastyan if what you said is true where will you stay now"gohan asked? "I honestly don't know" replied zebastyan slyly."well figure it out zebastyan,don't worry" gohan said as determination came across his face.

"gohan, zebastyan lunch is ready" chichi said from the kitchen._Thank you chichi I'm starving. _They both got up from the couch and started for the kitchen,or zebastyan following gohan to the kitchen. When they got there zebastyan saw enough food to feed the army.

"Thanks mom it looks really good" told gohan as he sat down at a wooden table."well zebastyan aren't you going to join us" asked chichi when she noticed he was the only one standing? "oh yea sorry" zebastyan said as he took a seat next to gohan."Umm Ms chichi can I ask you for a favor" zebastyan said as he looked down at his food sadly?

_oh I know where he is going with this... I should help out._"sure zebastyan what is it"chichi asked." umm since my home is gone may i stay here for awhile at least until i can find a place to live" zebastyan said as quickly as possible."hmm I" chichi said but was interrupted by gohan.

"Please mom can he stay he doesn't have anywhere else to go and I can have a friend around my age" gohan shouted in excitement!_ Now he is acting like goten._ Bang out of nowhere chichi pulled out a frying pan and smacked gohan with it."now gohan if you had let me finish you would know I would have said yes anyway, plus i bet he doesn't eat as much as you" she said laughing at the end.

"Thank you Ms chichi"zebastyan said as he stood up and bowed. "Its no problem dear chichi said dismissing the bow with a wave of her hand. "But you have to study like gohan ok" chichi said as she ate her food._ No studying I'm gonna die. _"sure I can do that I might be behind but ill catch up,hopefully" ,zebastyan said sadly.

They all finished there lunch soon after with chichi telling them to go hang out outside which they did." gohan can we start my training now please, please please" zebastyan said as he jumped up and down excitedly._ I guess starting today won't hurt. _"ok but be fore we start we need you to find your ki" gohan said as he sat down cross legged.

"what's ki" zebastyan asked playing dumb for now."ki is the life essence of everything and can be used to do amazing feats"gohan said as he slowly floated up in the air."That is awesome I can't wait to try it" zebastyan said as he was super excited. _He really wants to learn huh._

"you have to locate your ki first zebastyan" gohan said laughing at the excitement zebastyan had on his face."ok let's get started" zebastyan said as he finally sat down in front of gohan." try and feel a warmth in your stomach once you find it slowly bring it out" gohan said as hr did as he explained as a yellow orb appeared in his hands. _Whoa that's a lot cooler in real life. _

A few hours passed and zebastyan still hasn't found his energy, when gohan gets a new idea to try. " hey zebastyan I'm going to try something" gohan said as he put his arm on him and slowly pushed his ki into zebastyan._ I hope this works. _"I can feel it I think" zebastyan says as he slowly pulls his ki out.

_That has to be the fastest anyone has pulled out there ki... Well besides me of course. This is awesome_. "gohan now what" zebastyan said as he let the ball of energy dissipate? "Now we go inside to sleep its night time already" gohan said as he walked in the small home. "yay sleep" zebastyan said as he ran past gohan into the small house and getting on the couch. "good night gohan"relied zebastyan as he got on the couch in a comfortable position."good night zebastyan see ya tomorrow" replied gohan as he lazily waved back at him._ Hey that reminds me of kakashi from naruto,I also learned to summon my energy... Steven would be jelly. _Zebastyan soon fell asleep and his final thoughts of the day were that his studying tomorrow won't kill him that badly.

**Hey guys its late and I'm tired I hope you enjoyed and tell your friends then your friends friends to review thanks and g-night.**


End file.
